Fachada
by Teleute
Summary: "No hay muerte; está La Fuerza", eh? Vean como Palpatine descubre lo equivocado que están los códigos Jedi y Sith. SW x-ver con The Sandman.


Aclaración: Esto tiene lugar luego del Fin del Imperio, y es un crossover... Los protagonistas son Palpatine y, bueno, la Muerte (ya va en camino un encuentro entre Destino y Mace Windu, paciencia ñ___-)  
  
Fachada...  
  
Sshh..., escucha...  
  
Los gritos que provienen de un reino perdido, pero más cercano de lo que aparenta...  
  
La oscuridad en él era interminable, te dejaba libre unos segundos para luego capturarte nuevamente... Asfixiante...  
  
Sangre... Destrucción... Matanzas... Llantos... "Falle, falle, falle"...  
  
Murmuraban los sonidos del Abismo...  
  
Dos sombras femeninas se extendían desde los extremos, una multicolor que parloteaba cosas sin sentido aparente, y la otra gris que daba punzadas al corazón a pesar de no decir nada...  
  
El antiguo Emperador y Lord Sith quedó atrapado en este reino luego de su muerte, sus planes de reecarnarse en el recien nacido Anakin fueron frustrados por Han Solo y el Jedi Empatojayos Brand... Ahora sufría la agonía de la locura, luego de haberse desengañado de su deseo de Eternidad... Iba a sumergirse en las tinieblas cuando una voz lo hizo reaccionar... "Hola Palpy!", exclamó animosamente, "Uhmmm, no deberías estar aquí..." ¿Palpy?, pensó Palpatine y se dió vuelta para ver quien lo había llamado con tal falta de respeto... Ella estaba allí, aunque vestida de negro, no denotaba nada negativo, sino todo lo contrario. Tenía exceso de maquillaja en los ojos y la tez tan blanca como el suelo del planeta Hoth. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa honesta y comprensiva, y sus ojos eran bellos y trágicos a la vez, como si hubiera vivido más allá de sus años aunque no aparentaba más de 17. En el cuello le colgaba una extraña cruz plateada cuyo brillo era tan intenso que podría palidecer la luz de las estrellas. "¿Cómo te sientes, Palpy?", preguntó ella realmente preocupada por su bienestar, su rostro élfico adquirió una expresión más seria. "En primer lugar, me llamo Palpatine, y es Emperador o Amo para vos, ¿no sabés quién soy yo?", exclamó arrogantemente el Sith. La joven se largó a reír por unos momentos... "Claro que se quien eres, 'Lord' Sideous", le respondió ella con un toque de ironía, "Pero, ¿vos sabés quién soy yo?" La inquisición no tenía malicia, y Palpatine sabía que ella conocía sus crímenes, que lo conocía por completo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la culpa lo aplastaba, como si había salido de un terrible letargo, la joven lo había despertado de una larga pesadilla... Se sintió sucio y avergonzado, impotente ante ella, sin embargo en los ojos de la chica no había acusación alguna. Era la mirada de alguien que sería tu mejor amigo, hicieras lo que hicieras nunca dejaría de quererte... La joven se acercó más al viejo Emperador, le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró: "Vamos Palpy, todo acabó... Pronto nos iremos de aquí. Los muertos no deberían vagar por los reinos de mis hermanas menores..." La vieja curiosidad se avivó nuevamente, "¿Tienes hermanos?" La joven sonrió nuevamente, le dió unas palmaditas amistosas y empezó a enumerarlos con los dedos. "Ajá, somos Siete en total... El mayor es bastante reservado, siempre está en su jardín y nunca socializa con la gente; el que le sigue es casi igual de peor, o lo era porque ese punto de vista murió", su expresión pareció adquirir tintes más vulnerables al hablar de su hermano,"pero es al que más estimo. Después le sigue el pródigo, un irresponsable que abandonó su reino y se dedica a vagabundear sin dejarnos ni una palabra! Luego vienen los gemelos, la mayor o el mayor porque es hermafrodita es cruel y manipulador/a, que piensa que las vidas de los mortales son juguetes, su gemela es casi tan mala como ella/él, pero su propia angustia y masoquismo la frena un poco. Por último la menor..., hubo una tragedia, era taaaaaaan feliz sin embargo con el tiempo se volvió loca. ¿Una familia disfucional no? Bueno despues de todo somos los Eternos" Palpatine la miraba asombrado ¿quién era ella y su familia? o ¿qué eran para ser exactos? ¿cómo en la Fuerza ellos se ajustaban a sus creencias? "Sí...", respondió, "¿dónde estamos? ¿cuál es tu nombre?" "En los límites de los reinos de Delirio y Desesperación", lo miró con simpatía, "Luego de haber fallado, las maquinaciones de Deseo te envían aquí, si estuvieses vivo, pero no lo estás...", hizo una pausa, "Uhmm, con respecto a mi nombre, bueno tengo muchos, muchísimos quizás estaríamos juntos hasta el Fin si querés esperar a que te los diga a todos, me resulta más fácil decirte que soy", otra pausa seguida por una gran sonrisa, "Soy la Muerte".  
  
Soy la Muerte  
  
La revelación daba vueltas sin cesar en la cabeza de Palpatine, esa chica tan dulce no podría ser el verdugo, además No hay muerte, hay inmortalidad, pensó amargamente... Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Muerte asintió la cabeza y le dijo: "Todo tiene un fin, Palpy, inclusive el Universo no está hecho para durar para siempre sabes? Cuando el día llegue, yo seré la última en irme, dejando la casa en orden y cerrando con llave la puerta", le guiñó el ojo. "Si eres la Muerte, entonces yo te he desafíado y te he ganado en múltiples ocaciones", le dijo él, " No me has venido a buscar antes porque te he evitado con mis clones" Muerte soltó una suave risita y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no , Palpy", le dijo ella como si le enseñase la lección a un niño pequeño,"Todos reciben lo mismo de mí: una vida. Nada más y nada menos, vos obtuviste tambien una vida. Las veces anteriores no era tu hora, cada persona tiene que pagar un precio para vivir, el tuyo a fin de prolongar tu existencia fue someterte a experimentos muy dolorosos. Como dije antes, nadie vive gratis, ni siquiera yo... El Alto costo de la vida es muchas veces muy elevado" Palpatine hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho en su vida adulta, se largó a llorar, de corazón, su fachada se había desmoronado. Tantos años sufriendo para saber que era una tontería, y pronto sería olvidado, sintió nuevamente el tacto cálido de la mano de Muerte en su hombro. En sus ojos buscaba absolución... Muerte le dedicó una débil sonrisa y le susurró: "Sssh, ya pasó, Palpy ahora estás a salvo, estás muerto... Yo no juzgo a nadie, mi trabajo es sólo llevarlos a mi reino: Las Tierras Sin Sol, y hablando de eso, ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo" "¿Estás preparado?", preguntó ella. Palpatine asintió debilmente... Muerte lo atrajo hacia sí, y la locura y el vacío habían desaparecido, al frente de sus ojos se encontraba un oasis inmortal de infinita negrura, y se sentía en paz consigo mismo. No hay paz, hay emoción intentó recordar sus citas del Código Sith, en vano claro ya que la serenidad del lugar lo empiezaba a afectar.  
  
Y entonces recuerda...  
  
Antes de ser un clon, antes de ser el Emperador, antes de ser un Sith; Palpatine era un niño, inocente y con sueños heróicos. Pero entonces, ellos vinieron, uno era su maestro en las Artes Oscuras, si bien él fue quien lo guió por el camino de la oscuridad, no fue el impulsor... Junta a su 'educador', se encontraba una criatura, tan bella que las palabras que intentaran describirla no le harían juicio, ésta le susurraba promesas, de poder, de gloria, y él sin saberlo cayó en las manipuladoras manos y jugarretas de Deseo. Pero el deseo no cumplido lleva a la desesperación y al delirio, por eso estaba en aquel lugar anteriormente.  
  
Muerte se quedó en silencio a su lado, aguardando como una vieja amiga que brinda su incondicional apoyo...  
  
Palpatine cambió su forma, su alma es ahora la del niño...  
  
"¿Ya está?", pregunta  
  
Palpatine asiente...  
  
"Dame la mano, Palpy"  
  
Y él lo hace..., el mundo pacífico que había experimentado anteriormente se vuelve más profundo, parte de uno mismo...  
  
Ajeno a todo, y a pesar de la conmoción de los sucesos, Luke Skywalker y su familia y amigos, pueden escuchar el sonido lejano de alas que revoloteán... y escuchan la voz de un niño afirmando:  
  
No hay Fuerza ni inmortalidad, hay Muerte...  
  
Sssh. escucha  
  
¿Puedes oírlo?  
  
[pic]  
  
Fin...  
  
Disclamer: Star Wars y sus personajes le pertenecen a George Lucas y Lucasfilm; The Sandman y los suyos a Neil Gaiman y Editorial DC/Vertigo. 


End file.
